Cursed Love
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: 1000 years she has lived cursed, never remembering who she really is. 1000 years lost inside her own head, lost from the one man whom she has ever loved...Will she be able to break her curse and be reunited with the family and husband she left behind, or is she to forever walk the earth alone and unloved...AU Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the vampire diaries. Only the Original characters and the original plot line.

* * *

><p><strong>1000 years ago (give or take a few years)<strong>

The sun was low in the sky casting an orange glow on the small clearing nestled in the woods, the torches burning brightly around a circle carved into the woodland floor leaving a small trail of smoke in the air. At the head of the circle stood two people, both in their late forties, the woman was tall, slim, with long blonde hair that trailed down her back like a river and bright brown eyes alight with secrets, her name was Esther. Next to her stood her husband Mikael, he was tall, muscular, his dark blonde hair brushing his shoulders and his blue eyes alight with anger as both he and Esther stared at the man and woman who lay huddled at the base of the circle their Son and daughter by marriage.

The man and woman were complete opposites in appearance, where the man was blessed with light brown curly hair, the woman's hair was as black as the night sky and fell to just below her waist. The man had light blue eyes and the woman was graced with brown eyes with gold flecks. Where the pair was different in appearance, they were twins in the one problem that brought them to this circle, which caused Esther and Mikael to interfere in stopping the pair.

"You are monsters" Mikael spits at the pair

"You brought this upon yourselves" the woman replies, her breaths laboured by the vervain in which Mikael forced down her throat to subdue her "You made us all into vampires to sate your pride"

"Yet you and Niklaus took it upon yourselves to kill"

"Father" Niklaus breathes, his breath just as laboured and painful as the woman next to him, he too having been forced fed vervain "Myself and Nicolette did not ask for this"

"Save it Niklaus" Nicolette breathes placing a timid hand on her brother in laws arm "He does not care"

Niklaus nods slowly and looks over to the side of the circle where more bodies lay, their necks snapped by Mikael as they tried to interfere. Laying there was Niklaus's younger siblings Rebekah and Kol as well as his older brother and Nicolette's husband Elijah. The only sibling of Niklaus's missing was Finn; no doubt he knew what was happening and decided to not interfere.

"What are you going to do with us" Nicolette asks, her brown eyes set firmly on Esther

"I am going to correct my mistake" Esther breathes "Neither of you two can live, it is a crime against nature"

"And us being vampires isn't" Niklaus asks

"But you are not vampires" Mikael snarls "You are abominations"

Nicolette and Niklaus both lower their heads as Mikael's words flow over them. Each of them thinking of the mistake that brought them here. They had both killed a human in their hunger which in turn had activated a part of both of them that they did not know existed. A werewolf side, Niklaus having his from his mother's indiscretion with Nicolette's tribe leader and Nicolette getting hers from her mother. As the life had drained from the humans in whom the pair had fed, they became something more than a vampire, they became hybrids. The king and queen if you will of both species.

"We have to end your reign of terror now before it starts" Esther proclaims "I will bind Niklaus' werewolf side so that he may never activate it"

"And me" Nicolette asks, her head still bowed to the woodland floor

"You are going to suffer a fate much worse" She hears Mikael boast, the smugness radiating from each word

"You have taken more human life than Niklaus" Esther starts and Nicolette looks back up at her mother in law "So for that I am going to kill you, and when you awake you will be human, in which you will live a long life and when you die the cycle will restart again"

"What?" Nicolette breathes

"You will live for all eternity as a human, not once knowing who you really are. Not once knowing true love or true happiness."

As Esther finishes her words she begins to chant the torches burn higher as loud screams begin to leave Nicolette's lips, her body falls forward onto the ground and blood begins to pour from her mouth splattering the floor which each scream. Nicolette feels the life drain from her and with her last ounce of strength she looks up at Esther and Mikael.

"I hope these decisions haunt you for the rest of your days. I hope that with every kill your family undertakes you feel the pain of it. One day I will return to whom I truly am, and I will make sure that you regret ever doing this to me…"

The remaining words are cut off by Nicolette's coughs, blood covering her hands as she stares at the woman who has caused her this pain, the woman who has no heart and will cause her family suffering to benefit her own game. Niklaus crawls to his sister in-law and pulls her into the cage of his arms, soothing words passing his pink lips as tears roll down his face.

"We will find you" Niklaus vows "No matter the time, we will find you"

With one last shuddering breath Nicolette Mikaelson breathes her last breath as an immortal.

**The Present (Season two timeline so around 2010?)**

Nicole 'Nikki' Salvatore shoots up in bed, the covers falling to her waist as she takes large breaths to calm herself. She runs a shaky hand through her sweat drenched hair and thinks back on the nightmare she just had. It had felt to vivid and so real, each cough feeling as though it came from her own chest and mouth.

"I need a drink" Nikki mumbles and stands from her large bed and walks towards the doorway

She pulls open the door and pads barefoot towards the stairs and down them, as she's walking towards the kitchen she feels another presence behind her.

"Yes Uncle Stefan" she sighs looking over her shoulder briefly

The younger by appearance but older by default man smiles warmly at her whilst leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, he was a well-built guy with intense green eyes and dark blonde hair which on most days looked brown, he also had a tendency to frown and brood a lot.

"You okay?" he asks kindly

Nikki nods as she grabs a glass walking over to the fridge

"Peachy"

Stefan watches his great niece, concern flickering over his face as he takes in her dishevelled appearance. In most terms Nikki was a sight for sore eyes, she was well built, toned with curves in all the right places twenty two year old. She had brown eyes with gold flecks that many a man could get lost in, long jet black hair that brushed against the middle of her back and lightly tanned skin. But as she stood in front of him with her hair drenched in sweat as well as the rest of her body he could tell something was wrong.

"Want to try that again?" he asks as Nikki

"Just a bad dream uncle Stef, nothing major"

He nods as she walks past him, he trails behind her as she walks to the stairs, before she can go up them the doorbell rings. Nikki looks over at him confused and Stefan shrugs before walking over to the front door pulling it open, the woman stood there being someone he didn't really want to see.

"Rose" Stefan sighs

"Look I know you really don't want to see me but I have some information you really want to hear" she pleads

"Nikki" Stefan calls

Nikki walks around the corner and looks at the woman at the door, she was tall with a pixie haircut. Just at first glance she could tell the woman was the same as her Uncle, a Vampire.

"You can come in" Nikki yawns

The woman smiles in thank you but Nikki holds a hand up.

"Make me regret this and I'll stake you myself"

"Ok I understand" the woman nods looking between Nikki and Stefan

"I'm going back to bed" Nikki yawns looking at her uncle "Please leave my house in one piece"

Stefan nods and Nikki sighs before turning on her foot and heading back up to her room, she closes the door and walks over to her bed placing the water down on the bedside table and climbs back under the still warm covers. A sigh leaves her pink lips before she closes her eyes and wills sleep to come, hopefully without the nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE – So yeah this story came to me in a dream. Weird I know.<strong>

**I Promise the next chapter will be longer but this is just an intro so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think. All comments are welcome.**

**Oh and on a side note, I won't be following the TVD timeline completely. I will be straying from it in parts just to fit my OC in, but don't worry there will still be originals. And some sexy Elijah.**

**Anyway review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Meeting Elijah

It had been two days since Nikki had not only had a dream which took place from what she can gather a thousand years ago but two days since she had invited Rose into the house. And Rose came with a whole lot of baggage and information.

Firstly she told everyone including Stefan's girlfriend Elena who happened to be a supernatural Doppelgänger about a very big and bad vampire that wanted Elena dead. His name was Klaus and apparently he wants to break the sun and the moon curse which in Nikki's head sounded like a load of bullshit. But she sat and listened and added her piece here and there.

Rose also happened to sleep with Damon and due to Nikki's room being right next to Damon's she didn't get as much sleep as she would have liked which now left her in a foul mood.

Nikki turns her head as the front door opens to see Elena walk in, Nikki sends her smile and before she can say anything Rose does. Nikki stands and witnesses the awkward small talk with a smile on her face and hands Elena a coffee before the two of the head into the Parlour room to talk. Nikki listens with Rose as Elena explains her plan to talk to some dude called Slater to get in touch with Klaus.

"It's a bad idea" Rose states

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena replies and Nikki scoffs silently

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it."

"Yeah I'd give up too" Nikki adds

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena pleads

"Why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."

_And here comes Elena's bitchy side_ Nikki sighs in her head as she watches the interaction between the two

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."

"She's good at that" Nikki smirks before taking a sip of her coffee

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena continues as though she didn't hear Nikki

"They're just trying to protect you." Rose and Nikki say at the same time

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater"

Rose sits down on the couch next to Nikki and looks over at Elena

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"

"Probably her own death" Nikki shrugs causing Rose to smirk

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena smirks as though she is the kid with all the candy

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal"

"Fine deal" Rose says, her proverbial arm twisted by the idea of being able to walk in the day light.

"Nikki, you up for a field trip" Elena asks finally turning and acknowledging the third person in the room.

"If we end up dead, i will never forgive you" Nikki says as a way of agreement and stands with the two women and heads towards the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nikki stands and watches silently as her uncle and Elena argue, apparently Rose had called Damon and told him what was happening after Elena revealed her plans. She got Alice who was Slater's girlfriend to ring some person and pass a message to Klaus that the doppelgänger was alive and wanted to make a deal. From there it was just a waiting game, well until the entertainment of Damon showing up happened.

"And You" Damon spits walking away from Elena and over to his niece "How could you let this happen"

"Spare me the dramatics" Nikki sighs "You couldn't care less if I lived or died"

"That is not true and you know it"

"Damon, I am your distant niece, if you cared about me you wouldn't have killed my brother"

Damon doesn't reply and instead heads to the bedroom where Rose took and Alice and closes the door, Nikki pushes off the wall she was leant against and goes to stand with Elena. Five minutes later Damon walks out the room and announces they were all leaving. Before they could the door opens and three guys walk in. Nikki backs up behind Damon as Elena goes to talk to them; before she can Damon stops her.

"There's nothing here for you" Damon says to the man

The next thing anyone knows one of the men drops to the ground and an oldish looking man in a suit. The other two vampires turn to look at him and he vamps speeds over to them looking between them. Rose gaps from Nikki's side and vamp speeds out.

"I killed you. You were dead" Damon says surprised, his words aimed at the newish guy

"For centuries now" he replies casually

The new guy looks back at the vampire that previously came in and Nikki takes the time to look at him, surprise coating her features as she recognizes him from her dream. He was one of the men who were knocked out, outside the circle and if she remembered right she was apparently the husband of the woman, she was, in her dream. If her dream memory also served his name was Elijah, just like the man who Damon apparently killed.

Nikki jumps as the Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chests and rips out their hearts. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets the hearts drop from his hands as though they were nothing. Damon readies himself in a stance ready to fight but Elijah looks up and his eyes lock with Nikki's. A look of pure shock crosses his features before he speeds out of the room leaving all three of them stood their shocked.

"Okay time to go"

Nikki allows Damon to pull her from the room and down the stairs to his car, she climb in as he holds the door open for her and drops back in the seat.

"I wonder what all that was about" Elena sighs as Damon pulls out of the parking garage

"I don't know" Damon replies

"Did you see his face when he looked at Nikki" Elena continues "It was as though he was seeing a ghost"

"I am here you know" Nikki cuts in "And I don't know him so no idea what all that meant"

The car goes silent and Nikki pulls her keys out of her pocket smirking as she looks down at the USB hanging from it, when the others weren't looking she had backed up all Slater's files to it so she could do some research of her own on Klaus and Elijah.

And considering she had just met Elijah and she had seen his face in a dream, she was more determined than ever to know what the hell was going on.

Damon pulls up the boarding house and climbs out before helping Nikki out. She sighs as she looks over at her uncle.

"I'm off to bed; please allow me some sleep tonight"

"No promises" he smirks

Nikki sighs before heading in the house and straight up the stairs to her room, she takes off her coat throwing it to the side and grabs her laptop sitting on the bed and booting it up.

"Now to find all my answers"

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE- OKAY YOU ARE ALL READING THIS BUT I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEW AS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS BORING BUT IT IS NEEDED. AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL START TO EXPLAIN THINGS. MOSTLY NIKKI WILL READ UP ON THE HISTORY OF NICOLETTE AND SHE WILL ALSO MEET ELIJAH.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
